Military no Chibi
by Hikari no Aly
Summary: roy ..riza... y Todos XD en el colegio...sobreviviendo en su último año de estudiantes de básica como alumnos en el Centrall College...
1. primer dia de clases

**Military no chibi.**

**Autora:** Hikari no Aly

**Discleimer:** Fma no es mío, porque si fuera mío sería un EdxWinly seguro ó un RoyxRiza. Ah si y Maes no moriría T-T (quedaría lesionado eso si PERO NO MUERTO).

**Reseña**: No seria divertido pensar que ellos se conocen desde pequeños o que iban al mismo colegio... nosé ... XD la vida de los militares en Chibi XD.

**Aclaraciones**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-** :cambio de escena.

_Letra en cursiva: _lo que dice un personaje

**Letra en negrita : **lo que piensa un personaje.

**Military no chibi.**

**Cap1:** primer día de clases 

Era lunes, un día detestable, sobre todo para Roy Mustang, "_ir a la escuela no es un lugar muy tentador para todo niño cuerdo"._pensó Roy.

_-"Toc-Toc-Toc."-_

_-mmmmm? – _Fue lo único que pudo decir el chico de ojos negros.

-_Roycito... angelito, levántate, que llegaras tarde al colegio. _

_-Ya voy, ya voy-_se detuvo y analizo lo que dijo su madre_-¡Y no me llames así!_

Lo odiaba, odiaba el primer día de clases, y que las vacaciones terminaran, y por sobre todas las cosas que su madre lo llamara **ROYCITO**. Lo único bueno era el pensar en que se encontraría con su mejor amigo Maes...

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_-Roycito¿quieres que te lleve?_

_-ffffqueghhjffnofmellamesfshroycitoffff- _

_-¡vamos mujer! Roy ya tiene edad para irse solo... y Roy no hables con la boca llena- _

Roy dio gracias por la excelente opinión de parte de su padre, y daba gracias a sus ya recién cumplidos 13 años, no quería irse con su madre, ni mucho menos después de lo que ocurrió hace 5 años

Flash back 

_-Roycito querido pórtate bien- _Hablaba la mujer un poco robusta y de cabellos castaños mientras no paraba de darle una infinidad de besos.

_-Si mamá...-_mientras hacia lo imposible por separarse de tal cariño maternal y de esquivar esos besos babosos, mientras veía como todos los niños del colegio lo miraban, algunos tratando de no morir de la risa, y otros que le hacian burla – _muac, muac Roycito... angelito muac, muac...Ja,ja,ja,ja-_

_-si mamá... este... tengo que irme- _mientras se trataba de separar de aquellos robustos brazos.

_-Roycito, no olvides tu almuerzo... chanchito- _corrió la robusta mujer tras su hijo mientras que él no podía ponerse más rojo.

-_gracias, mamá-_ tenia su cabeza completamente roja y agachada

_-y esto es para el profesor, mi monito lindo- _Tiró ligeramente de su mejilla mientras se reía.

Para Roy fue el peor día de su vida, todos, (excepto Riza la chica autista, como era denominada) pasaron el año entero riéndose y mofándose de el utilizando poco menos los cariñosos sobrenombres que su madre hacía referencia para dirigirse a él

Fin del flash back 

"_-Toc, toc ,toc"-_

_-Oh! Debe ser Maes, bueno tengo que irme...- _se dio la vuelta para mirar el gran puchero que hacia su madre, él suspiró_-...solo...con mi amigo...al colegio._

_-vámos, Margarte, ya es grande y responsable¿cierto Roy?._

_-Oh! Si padre_**- ¡bendito seas**

_Roycito, no olvides tu almuerzo, y esto es para ti Maes querido_ (Maes había entrado Preocupado por la demora de su amigo)

_-Oh! Muchas gracias señora Mustang, es usted un ángel¿cierto Roycito?_

Roy hecho una mirada asesina a su amigo antes de retirarse, debían salir rápido antes que su madre lo detuviera por algún imprevisto, tomó su mochila y partió a la velocidad de la luz con su amigo.

_-je,je,je, Tu madre se nota que te quiere mucho-_

_¿quererme? Es oidaza, y muy cargante, cree que soy un niño chico y nunca, pero nunca me deja tran... O-o Maes? _

Fue su sorpresa verlo hablando con Gracia, la chica del otro curso, Maes se veía muy feliz pero Roy se tornaba de un color rojo intenso, lo había dejado hablando solo, comprendería que fuera por algo importante, nosé, una rata muerta, un sapo¡lo que sea!, pero menos por una niña, una tonta y cursi niña.

Para colmo a Maes se le ocurrió, nada mejor que los acompañara, es que no podía ser peor. Después que el don Juan de Maes se despidiera de Gracia en el colegio, se le acerco un pequeño niño de pelo negro, muy disgustado (Roy es mas Bajito que Maes¿quién es el chibi ahora? XD)

_-se podría saber, porque dejaste que Gracia viniera con nosotros-_

_-Que tiene de malo eso-_

_-¿cómo que, que tiene de malo eso?...¡Es una niña!, una tonta y cursi niña, que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que reírse cada vez que te ven y jugar al tesito y hablar de estúpidos vestidos..._

_- Oye...- _Le detuvo un Maes muy molesto- _Gracia no es así, y tampoco es una niña tonta y cursi, es simpática y muy inteligente, y muy graciosa...-_

a Maes , le salieron brillitos rosados (igual que a Armstrong XD), mientras ponía sus manos en su cara. Roy se apartó por seguridad propia...podría ser contagioso...¬.¬ U

_-Hey ustedes dos, vengan rápido- _Un niño rubio con una paleta en su boca les hacia señas desde lejos, a Maes se le desaparecieron los brillitos rosados.

_-¡Es Jean¿qué querrá?- _

_-¡vamos!- _Dijo Roy comenzando a correr

_¡ Hey Roy, no me dejes solo!_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Había un gran circulo alrededor, todos observando la posible pelea

Un chico muy alto, de cabello negro y amarrado en una pequeña colita, (no mas de 2 cm.) y muy pálido, de ojos pequeños, sostenía del cuello a uno mas pequeño, de pelo negro y tambien un poco pálido de lentes muy grandes, que parecía que se le iban a caer en cualquier momento.

_-"Tú fuiste enano"-_

_-"No-no-no sé a que se refiere S-S-Sr."-_

_-" No-no-no sé a que se refiere, No-no-no sé a que se refiere...¡NO mientas, enano!_

Comenzó a sacudir a Kain y luego lo levanto hasta que sus pies ya no tocaran la tierra y este comenzaba a temblar

_-¡Ya, suéltalo bravucón, el no tiene la culpa!- _Una chica rubia, con su pelo amarrado en una cola de caballo y ojos cafés había aparecido de la multitud

_-Oh! La chica autista ha venido a detenerme¡Qué miedo!... Ja, Ja, Ja ¿ Tú y cual ejercito?_

Riza miro hacia la multitud, todos estaban en silencio, inmóviles, esperando a que algún estúpido valiente le ayudara, Riza frunció el seño y se dio la vuelta, para mirar a Kimbley.

-_No necesito ningún ejercito para derrotarte.-_

Sacó una piedra y su onda, apuntó, estaba decidida, su puntería nunca fallaba , había practicado con sus muñecos desde los 6.

Kimbley miró a Riza, y soltó a Kain que salió corriendo hacia la multitud sin pensarlo dos veces

_-¡Rata cobarde¡se me escapó¡PERO YA VERAS A LA SALIDA!- _Gritó Kimbley furioso.

Antes que pudiera reaccionar una piedra golpeó fuertemente su cabeza, Kimbley cayó al suelo y tocó su cabeza, corría un poco de sangre, Kimbley le dirigió una mirada asesina, se paró y corrió hacia Riza y la golpeó en el estómago, esta cayó al suelo y se golpeo la cabeza con una gran piedra.

_-Ja¿ no necesito ningún ejercito para derrotarte?...Riza?, Ja, ja, ja... _

Riza estaba indignada, la había humillado, y nadie, pero nadie humilla a Riza Hawkeye. Se paró bruscamente y corrió hacia Kimbley, lo golpeo en la cara y este se defendió golpeándola nuevamente, el golpe fue más fuerte que la vez anterior, Riza estaba algo aturdida en el suelo, no se podía parar.

_Oh! Vamos, no me digas que ya te cansaste?... HEY! _- Alguien lo tomo por la chaqueta y lo levantó.

_-esto ha sido mucho, un niño indefenso, un chica, eres un...- _Alex Armstrong no termino la frase

_-¡ EL NO ES NADA!- _Dijo Roy acercándose al centro con las manos en los bolsillos.

_-¡No vale NADA!_ – le seguía Jean.

_-es simplemente una débil rata que pretende ser fuerte- _dijo Maes que ayudaba a Riza a levantarse.

_-¡ eres un cobarde, poco hombre!- _Alex soltó a Kimbley y se sacó la chaqueta y la polera enseñando su robusto y macizo cuerpo (en mi opinión es muy pequeño para tener tantos músculos ¿no?)

Kimbley frunció el seño, Alex lo levantó hasta que este dejo de tocar la tierra

_-¡no te preocupes Alex, nosotros le enseñaremos a ser un hombre de bien- _Se acercó Jean tirando su paletita al suelo

_-¿igual que Uds.? No lo creo...- _dijo sarcásticamente Kimbley, todos sabían que en la escuela "Central College" habían dos bandos enemigos... para algunos eran dos grupos de delincuentes, pero todos sabían que entre esos dos grupos se peleaban la supremacía del mejor en la escuela.

- ¡_Patético, muy patético, ni yo, no siendo un gran admirador de ellas me atrevería a golpear UNA_! – Roy avanzó hacia Kimbley y lo golpeo en el estómago, este escupió saliva por la fuerza del golpe, se le unieron Jean, Maes e inclusive Alex .

En defensa de Kimbley se le unió el grupo de Frank Archer. Un grupo de bravucones que siempre se salían con la suya.

Una larga, dura y bulliciosa pelea que duró hasta que el inspector detuvo la pelea **_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_-Fue su culpa- _Murmuró Maes

_-si, él empezó- _Apuntó Jean a Kimbley

_-estaba golpeando a una chica- _Explico Alex

_-teníamos que hacer algo- _Se paró Roy Mustang de su asiento.

La sombría cara del rector no tardo en aparecer tenia sus dedos entrelazados y sus fríos y calculadores ojo puestos en los 6 problemáticos.

-_Informaré a sus padres sobre su agresiva conducta. jóvenes.-_

-_Pero si fue él-_ reclamó Jean.

-_¡ No me interesa quien comenzó, ustedes no debieron haberse involucrado. Y Ud. Sta. Hawkeye, me sorprende tenerla aquí con estos rebeldes sin causa, pero no crea que se librará también del castigo y de la notificación-_

_-s-sí señor-_

La sala era oscura y con suerte unos rayos de sol escapaban dejan ver algo de la tétrica habitación. Habían 2 estantes con una infinidad de libros y animales disecados colgados, los pequeños animales estaban enteros, los grandes solo su cabeza, sin olvidar la alfombra de oso que estaba aterrando a Jean.

**Continuará...**

Palabras 1422.

Ndl: amm bueno es mi primer fic... y sé que en cierto aspecto se parece un poco a High School PERO NO ES IGUAL NI UNA COPIA... solo quiero dejar claro es o U

**Agradecimientos a : **Lady Scorpio-san que me ayudó con eso de la publicación del fic y a Maura-san que leyó el fic antes que nadie.. Muuucho antes que lo pensara en publicar... bueno eso ..U dejen Reviews, de sus reviews dependerá si lo sigo publicando o no...


	2. Castigados

**Military no chibi.**

Cap2: Castigados.- 

Riza abrió la puerta, estaba sola, se sentó al final como de costumbre, abrió su libro de historia y adelantó un poco mas sobre el trabajo de historia.

**-_Castigada...-_ **pensó.

_-Hola Riza ¿cómo estás?- _Un chico muy alto, de cabellos negros y lentes cuadrados le saludó con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

_-M-Maes...- _

_-¿ha eso vinimos Maes?, Ridículo, ¿es que no te vasta con Gracia? Pierdo mi tiempo además...-_susurró al oído de Maes, auque Riza logró escuchar un poco- _ ya sabes que reputación tiene es chica, imagínate que dirían si nos ven con ella.- _

_-Bueno... nadie te pidió que vinieras...Roycito-_ La cara de Roy no tardo en ponerse roja como tomate, y todos comenzaron a reír inclusive Riza.

-_Bueno Riza, nos vemos en detención-_ Sonrió amigablemente y se fue detrás de Roy.

_**-Detención...-** _Pensó la rubia **-_Demonios...- _**

La profesora comenzó a escribir en la pizarra. La clase continuó normalmente, Riza ordenada como de costumbre, Roy lanzando bolas de papel con Jean, Y Maes riéndose de los dos mientras que la profesora los retaba.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_-Que bueno...- _suspiro Roy mirando el reloj_- Ya terminara esta tortura...-_

_-Ja! Viejo ya me estoy aburriendo de estar aquí paradote- _Dijo Jean tratándose de sentarse

_-¡Bien!-_ Golpeo la maesa la profesora, eso hizo que Jean saltara y volviera a caer bruscamente.

-_Hoy no los dejaré ir tranquilos...- _La profesora esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa- _Quiero que me hagan un trabajo _sobre la revolución rusa

_-**Buuuuuuuu!!!!!!-**_ Dijeron en coro todo el curso.

-_¡Demonios!... un estúpido trabajo... Vale Maes, trabajemos juntos!!!!-_ Grito a los cuatro vientos Roy. La profesora obviamente escuchó el griterío de Roy, volvió a sonreír maliciosamente.

-_...Y ¿qué le hace creer Sr. Mustang que elegirá usted su compañero de trabajo?_-

_-Meeep?- _

_-Bien... comencemos...-_ comenzó a deslizar su dedo sobre la lista del curso-_ Hughes Maes...-_

_-Yo, Yo ,yo- _Rezaba Roy.

_-Havoc Jean- _

-_Sorry men- _Se disculpó Jean, tratando de no hacer enojar mas a Roy.

_-Hawkeye Riza-_

**_-¿trabajar con alguien? mas vale que sea alguien útil..._** – pensó la rubia.

-_Mustang Roy...-_ (¡Qué obvio! ¿no? XD)

_- Queeeeee!!!!! OO- _Dijeron en coro al mismo tiempo, todos murmuraban, esto era algo insólito, las chicas estaban furiosa, (dejando de lado a _Scieska_), Maes esbozó una sonrisa un tanto picarona y miro a Roy y a Riza, con su cara aún en shock y de frustración por parte de los dos, desde pequeños no lograban llevarse bien, y ahora tenían que hacer un trabajo, el cual su nota dependería de ello .

_-Esto se pondrá interesante- _Sonrió pícaramente Maes.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_- miren como le cuelga la baba- _Rió Maes

_-¿Se quedó dormido?.-_ Preguntó Roy

_-Nosé. – _(Maes)

_-Haber tírale algo.- _dijo animadamente Jean

_-¿Cómo qué?- Dijo _Roy

_-Emmm...- _Jean revisó su bolso, saco un papel y una pajilla de plástico.-_Como esto._

_-Uno...dos...tre...-_

_-Ni siquiera lo piensen-_ los detuvo la rubia mientras hacia su tarea.

-¿_tu que te metes?-_ Dijo molesto Roy.

-_Deverias terminar tu parte del trabajo...-_

_-Si, si como quieras...-_ Se dio la vuelta y no le hizo caso.

_-Oye...¿Y el imbécil Kimbley?...- _Preguntó Alex.

-S_e fue- _Concluyo Jean.

-_¡Maldito!- _Roy golpeó la mesa

-_Y si nos vamos?-_ Sonrió maliciosamente Jean.

-_Suena divertido, es mejor que estar aquí como idiotas en detención-_ Dijo Maes.

Todos lo miraron, como haciendo una "o" (excepto Riza) no era común oír a Maes decir algo así, es un buen estudiante y siempre cumple con la mayoría de las normas (casi todas porque Roy es mala influencia para él XD)

-_¿qué?-_ Dijo extrañado Maes.

-_...- _Departe de todos.

-_Creo que Maes tiene razón- _Dijo Riza cerrando su libro y parándose de la silla.

Otra "o" por parte de todos, incluido Maes.

_-este debe ser un mal sueño...- _Dijo Roy con ojos de platos.

_-Creo que este tipo no despertará en un buen rato-_ Jean estaba picándole la mejilla con una rama (Dios sabrá de donde la sacó).

_-Seguro despertará horas después que termine nuestra detención- _Dijo Maes ya comenzando a guardar sus cosas.

-_Je,je,je babea mas cuando le picas la mejilla-_

_Riza se dio la vuelta y dijo -Jean si sigues así lo despertaras- _

-_Esta bien, esta bien... Je,Je,Je miren como babea- _

-_Bien... ¡vamonos!- _Se estiró Roy saliendo de la sala.

_-Oh! No, tu te quedas aquí recuerda que tienes que terminar tu parte del trabajo- _Lo detuvo Riza. Roy miró a sus amigos, luego a Riza, luego a sus amigos, luego a Riza, Era lógico decir que era mas tentador estar con sus amigos que con una chica haciendo tareas. (seh, seh, seh tareas XD)

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_-¡Qué espléndido día!-_

_- Shhhhh!- _Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Roy se estaba comenzando a parar de su asiento_-Perfecto como para...-_ se detuvo y miró a una rubia con una mirada que le paralizó la circulación, apuntándole hacía su cara con una onda y una piedra.

-_Ni siquiera lo intentes Mustang- _Dijo seriamente la rubia.

Roy se sentó humillado a terminar su parte del trabajo

_-Te odio- _Murmuro Roy.

-_¡Qué coincidencia!- _Exclamo sarcásticamente Riza.

-_Shhhhh!- _Dijo la bibliotecaria con una notoria venita en su cuello

_-¿Por qué tú no trabajas?, o me vas a tener aquí preso, mientras tu te diviertes leyendo una revista?-_

_-Shhhhh!_- Dijo la bibliotecaria al borde de un colapso.

Riza sacó de su bolso, un trabajo de 15 páginas, dejando la boca de Roy con una gran "o".

-_¿decías?-_ Dijo Riza arqueando una ceja.

Roy comenzó a escribir refunfuñando cosas como_ -"maldita sabelotodo"- -"como no tiene amigos se da el tiempo de humillar a los otros"- - "por eso es que nadie la quiere"- -" por eso no tiene amigos"-._Roy paro en seco para ver a una Riza dándole la espalda, Trató de ignorarla... pero no pudo, volvió a intentarlo, imposible, puso sus manos en sus orejas, creyendo que eso lo ayudaría a olvidar, imposible, se resignó se dejó llevar...

-_Erm... Hawkeye?... Estas...?-_

_-SI ESTOY BIEN!!MUSTANG DEJA DE PREGUNTAR IDIOTECES Y TERMINA TU ESTÚPIDA PARTE DEL TRABAJO!!!!!!.- _La voz de Riza se escuchaba entrecortada, notoriamente distinta, con signos de estar llorando.

_-**Paf!**_- La bibliotecaria golpeó el libro contra la mesa-_¡YA ME TIENEN HARTA MOCOSOS, SALGAN DE MI BIBLIOTECA, QUE ME DUELE LA CABEZA.!!!.-_

Roy que se estaba comenzando a acercar a Hawkeye, saltó y miró al a vieja desafiante.

_-¡¿Cómo que su biblioteca?!, Vieja bruja, A-A-demás me importa un pepino si le duele la cabeza o no y sabe que más, váyase a la..._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Por los nubladas calles del pequeño pueblo caminaban 2 niños de 13 años, una chica rubia y un chico de cabellos negros.

-_Ahora tendremos que conseguir información de otros lados, ya que por tu culpa estamos vetados de por vida de la biblioteca-_

_-...-_

_-Mustang?-_

_-...-_

_-Roy?-_

_-...-_

_-Que...?-_

_-PERDÓN!!!-_

Los ojos de Riza parecían como los de dos platos, y sus oídos no creían lo que escuchaba.

_-¿Qué dijiste...?-_

-_No me hagas repetirlo ¿quieres?, Sorry, no era mi intención herirte... bueno lo hecho hecho está ¿si?- _se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta para que Riza no se diera cuenta que se estaba poniendo coloradito ( Kawaiii)

Riza bajó su cabeza, pensó un momento si debería perdonarlo o no...

**(silencio incómodo)**

-_Esta bien...-_

_-¿Ein?-_

_-Disculpa aceptada...-_

**(silencio incómodo)**

_-Bueno Hawkeye... lo del trabajo...-_

_-lo veremos mañana ¿vale?- _miró su reloj_- se hace tarde, iré a mi casa-_

_-si-_

_-Adiós-_

_-Sayounara-_

Riza se dio la vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, quizás hacer ese trabajo con Roy no resultaría tan malo como ella creyó desde un principio.

**-En mi casa hay suficientes libros como para ayudar a Mustang a terminar su parte... ahora... ¿qué haré para cenar?... me muero de hambre-**pensabamientras veía tranquilamente su casa... su corazón se detuvo... **¿ese no es Kimbley? ¿Saliendo de mi casa? **

**-No, no es posible... por favor que no sea lo que esté pensando...-**

Kimbley la miró a lo lejos y cínicamente la saludó alzando su mano, luego comenzó a correr, Riza que estaba a una cuadra da su casa corrió para alcanzarlo, hasta que una voz familiar e imponente hizo su aparición...

_-¡RIZA!-_

Riza paró bruscamente y miró hacía la entrada, donde se encontraba la figura de un hombre mirándola, Riza ya comenzaba a imaginarse que fue lo que ocurrió en su ausencia, y también que sería de ella.

Riza se estremeció, sintió como todos sus músculos se entumecieran, sus ojos miraron a la imponente figura con temor y de su temblorosa boca salieron las siguientes palabras.

_-pa...pá?-_

**Continuará...**

Uy! Los padres de Riza... ¿qué habrá dicho Kimbley? ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿cómo se saldrá de esta Hawkeye? ¿Roy terminará su parte del trabajo?

Véanlo en el Próximo capitulo


	3. Riza Hawkeye

**Military no chibi.**

**Autora:** Hikari no Aly

**Discleimer:** Fma no es mío...eso... ya lo dije... no me demanden

**Reseña**: No seria divertido pensar que ellos se conocen desde pequeños o que iban al mismo colegio... nosé ... XD la vida de los militares en Chibi XD.

**Aclaraciones**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.- :_**cambio de escena.

_Letra en cursiva: _lo que dice un personaje

**Letra en negrita : **lo que piensa un personaje.

**Military no chibi.**

Cap3: Riza Hawkeye 

Era una casa grande muy acogedora, pero no este día, había un ambiente tenso y algo sombrío, cualquiera que entrara ahí podría sentir que algo no andaba bien el la residencia Hawkeye.

-_No lo entiendo, simplemente no lo entiendo- _Un hombre alto y rubio se paseaba como león enjaulado por el comedor mirando ferozmente a su hija de 13 años, sentada mientras su madre vendaba algunas heridas que tenía Riza.

_-papá...yo... lo siento...- _tenia la cabeza agachada, no lo miraba a los ojos por temor a encontrar se con los de su padre.

Su padre simplemente la miro seriamente pero no dijo nada.

_-atch... tendré que ponerle un poco de maquillaje a esos moretones en tu cara-_

_-Mamá, yo no uso maquillaje, solo tengo 13, además, y no me gusta andar con ese ese tipo de estupideces... como a las otras tontas niñas-_

_-y planeas ir así al colegio?- _La madre, alta, esbelta algo vanidosa, con ojos color canela al igual que su hija, la miraba con sus manos en sus caderas y sus ojos puestos en la niña con vendajes en su cabeza.

-_NO LO SÉ!!!!-_

_-No le contestes así a tu madre Riza!-_ su padre estaba furioso- _¿Una pelea?... ¡UNA PELEA!... imagino que tú no pensabas en decírmelo ¿verdad?-_

_-Yo... yo no... no pensaba que...que ustedes llegarían a...ahora...-_

Su padre la miró con reproche, suspiró y la volvió a mirar, la madre había llegado con una caja de primeros auxilios y un poco de maquillaje para cubrir algunas heridas de menor importancia, pero según la madre un algo terrible.

_-aaah! Así qué si te hubieras enterado que nosotros llegábamos hoy no hubieras hecho nada de esto ¿verdad?- _

_-NO!!!, no me entienden no... no es así...-_

_-Creímos que eras lo suficientemente madura como para no andar en peleas como de ese tipo, a demás andas en las calles hasta estas horas y nos mientes, jamás te creímos capaz -_ dijo su madre mientras la seguía maquillando.

-_NO ES SIERTO!!!-_ Riza se paro bruscamente haciendo que su madre perdiera el equilibrio.

-_¡¡¡RIZA!!!-_ Su padre estaba furioso. Parecía que sus ojos fueran a salir de orbita en cualquier momento (xD pero que monstruo ). Se produjo un cruel y desesperante silencio, Riza sabía perfectamente que significaba, su padre no tenia que hacer nada más que gritar su nombre en ese tono. Riza comenzó a temblar, luego lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, su padre la miraba seriamente, y su madre con cara de reproche.

-_No me entienden- _Sollozó-_ casi nunca están en esta estúpida casa¿cómo demonios van a saber si llego a estas horas todos los días?-_ su voz comenzó a entrecortarse-_ Dicen... dicen.. tener confianza en mí... p-p-pero le vienen a creer a cualquier extraño- _Inhaló hondo-_ y ¿qué sé yo que mentiras les dijo?-_ sus ojos estaban rojos y comenzaba a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas-_ y lo poco que saben de mí no es cierto, andan en esas estúpidas misiones y me dejan sola en esta casa,- _volvió a sollozar-_ al...al principio no me molestaba, pero la forma en la que me critican dan a conocer de que lo único qué saben de mí es mi nombre-_ comenzó a llorar-_ ¡¡¡¡NUNCA HAN HECHO UN MALDITO INTENTO DE PREOCUPARSE POR MÍ!!!, - _Salió corriendo, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, cerró la puerta de un golpe.

_-**Paf-paf-paf** – _Su padre golpeaba la puerta tan fuerte que parecía derribarla-_¡RIZA, ABRE LA PUERTA AHORA!-_

_-¡NO!_

_-¡QUE LA ABRAS NIÑA!_

_-¡NO!-_ Gritó decidida, su padre miró indignado la puerta apretó los puños y gritó.

_-¡Pues hoy no tendrás cena!-_ La forma en que el padre pisaba las escaleras deba anotar que realmente estaba furioso.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_-Amor? Creo que nuestra hija Riza tiene la razón, nunca estamos aquí ¿cómo lo vamos a saber?- _Al menos su madre había tomado conciencia de lo que había dicho su hija.

_-Nunca había reclamado antes cuando nos íbamos a nuestras misiones, y tampoco había sido conflictiva en la escuela que yo sepa, ninguno de los maestros nos había informado sobre esto cuando llegábamos-_ Habló el padre llenándose la boca de comida.

-_Pues con mayor razón pienso yo, nuestra ausencia a hecho que Riza sea mucho mas...- _pensó las palabras adecuadas - _independiente y como no hay familiares quien la pueda cuidar en esta ciudad, ...no sé, podría haber visto a otras personas haber actuado así y aprender de ellas._

_-Pues mientras esté con nosotros aprenderá a comportarse como una dama, y tenemos suficiente tiempo, y fin de la discusión.-_ El padre terminó de comer, se paró de la mesa y se fue desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la casa.

La madre, luego de haber terminado, se paró y tomó un plato que había escondido de los ojos del padre, subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta de su hija sin respuesta alguna y dejo el plato de fideos en al frente de su puerta, para luego irse a dormir.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Los rayos de luz no dejaron dormir mas a la joven rubia, que estaba tirada en su cama, con la almohada húmeda por las lágrimas.

_-miércoles-_ pensó-_tengo que ir al colegio, pero no quiero ver a mis padres...-_miró el plato de fideos a medio comer que estaba en su velador, terminó de comérselos, a pesar de estar fríos(puaj! Helados?)-**iré al baño sin que se den cuenta**_- _Tomó sus cosas y partió al baño. Luego de eso se fué al colegio.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Riza abrió la puerta, estaba sola, se sentó al final como de costumbre y comenzó a leer un libro titulado "la metamorfosis" ( Que precoz ¿no?) luego miró a la ventana y se acordó sobre ese día en que llegó al colegio.

**Flash back.**

_-Es hostil.-_

_-Agresiva.-_

_-Poco femenina.-_

_-Parece un chico.-_

_-Creo que es nueva.-_

_- Aun así no tiene buena pinta.-_

_-¿qué dirían si nos ven con ella?.-_

_-¿y bien¿puedo jugar a las muñecas con ustedes?-_ preguntó una pequeña niña rubia de 6 años, al grupo de chicas que ahora estaban en un circulo arrinconadas mirándola fríamente.

-_No lo sé...-_ Dijo una chica de cabello negro, poniéndose el dedo en su mentón y mirándola minuciosamente.

_-¿tienes una muñeca?- _Dijo la chica de pelo negro, al parecer la líder.

-_Oh! Sí- _Dijo muy feliz Riza, sacando una linda muñeca de su bolso.

-_Guauuu!!! Es nueva!-_ Dijo Gracia abriendo cada vez mas sus ojos.

_-Sí y miren que lindo vestido-_

_-y su pelo es muy suave-_

_-Vale, vale, puedes jugar-_ La líder parecía algo disgustada, pero tenia que admitirlo, el requisito para entrar era tener una muñeca (que superficial ¿no?), pero no duraría por mucho tiempo, sonrió maliciosamente.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_-Roycitoooo!!!-_ Gritó la chica de cabellos negros, Roy que estaba jugando a la pelota con sus amigos calló repentinamente, le hecho esa típica mirada asesina a quien se atreviera a decirle así, pero ella ganaba, era una chica, no podía golpearla, por eso las odiaba tanto.

-_¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ME LLAMES HACÍ!!!!!!-_

_-Es Constanza¿qué querrá?- _dijo Jean.

_-¿Qué sé yo?-_ Dijo algo molesto Roy.

-_Pues ve y averígualo Roycito Ja, Ja, Ja.- _Maes lo empujó con esa sonrisa que no se borraba por nada en el mundo.

-_No me llames Roycito...-_ Murmuró Roy, mientras caminaba hacia Constanza.

_-¿Qué quieres?-_

_-¿Aun estás molesto Roy?- _puso una falsa cara de preocupación_- Bueno no importa¿recuerdas a la nueva?_

_-¿ La rubia que parece niño?-_

_-Sí, esa que te dio una paliza por burlarte de su corte de cabello-_

_-¡CALLATE!- _Gritó indignado Roy

_-quiero que hagas algo.-_ Sonrió con malicia

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

-_Riza¿qué ocurre?-_ Preguntó una pequeña niña con su pelo amarrado en dos colitas.

Riza estaba de espaldas, al parecer llorando, esto hizo que la pequeña Gracia se asustara, aun mas.

_-...-_

_-Riza!!-_ Gracia la dio vuelta bruscamente, efectivamente, estaba llorando, y en sus manos tenía su muñeca nueva completamente destrozada. Gracia miro con horror lo sucedido (claro a esa edad eso es terrible XD).

-_Pero...- _Gracia no pudo terminar su frase, porque habían llegado Constanza y su grupete.

-_¿Qué ocurre Riza?-_ Preguntó tratando de reprimir su carcajada. Riza la miro sospechosamente, al igual Gracia.

-_Tú fuiste verdad...-_ Dijo Riza sombriamente.

-_¿hice qué?-_ Dijo Constanza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Riza apretó sus puños y se lanzó enzima de Constanza, golpeándola en la cara especialmente, Constanza no sabia defenderse muy bien, pero en un intento arañó y tiro fuertemente la corta melena de Riza, Riza seguía golpeándola y mordiendo sus mano cada vez que Constanza le arañaba la cara, todas las chicas gritaban y unas muy histéricas inclusive lloraban, al saber quien saldría victoriosa, la cara de Constanza comenzaba a quedar morada, y esta comenzaba a llorar de desesperación .Riza de verdad era muy agresiva.

-_¡¡¡YA VASTA!!!-_Gritó una chica del grupo de Constanza_.-¡¡ Fue Roy... ROY MUSTANG!!-_ Riza soltó a la chica, y miró fijamente a Natalie, quién había hablado sobre el causante de dicha pelea.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_-Roy!!!!-_ Gritó furiosa del otro lado de la calle

_-¿Riza?-_

**Fin del flash back.**

-**nadie se me ha acercado después de esa pelea... nadie quiso ser mi amigo..-**cerró el libro, luego lo volvió a abrir, y lo hojeo impacientemente.-**No podré derrotar a Jork yo sola, el tiene a su grupo de idiotas... y yo a nadie... –**Miró a la ventana , luego su mirada se afiló- **a menos que...-** esbozó una amplia sonrisa-** Roy...**

_**Continuará...**_

XD o.k este no explicó muchas cosas.. pero es para darle un inicio U... y una trama ¬¬ porque hasta ahora todo es aporte ¬¬... y me quedó algo depresivo...pero es que la comedia me es difícil T.T

Dejen reviews y gracias a Lady Scorpi-sensei que inauguró mi fic con el primer review gomen no lo puse en el 2 cap. Porque no tuve tiempo.. por eso lo pongo en el tercero.. espero que les haya agradado y gracias a Lady scorpio-san, Queka-chan, x Aru x, Unubium y espiaplan por sus reviws.. me animan a seguir escribiendo


	4. Haciendo amigos

**Military no chibi.**

**Autora:** Hikari no Aly.

**Discleimer:** Fma no es mío, no es mío, no es mío, no es mío... listo ¬¬ no me demanden...

**Reseña**: todos tiene 13 años y cursan el octavo año de enseñanza básica en la escuela "central college"... de ciudad central, un bando enemigo que controla al colegio.. y una chica que busca le revancha junto a Roy Mustang (se me acaban las ideas --)

**Aclaraciones**

.-.-.-.-.-.- :cambio de escena.

_Letra en cursiva: _ lo que dice un personaje

**Letra en negrita : **lo que piensa un personaje.

**Military no chibi.**

Cap4: Haciendo amigos. 

_-Si!, Roy!!!...-_Se paró bruscamente de su asiento-**quien odia mas a Kimbley que el mismismo Roy Mustang...-**luego frunció ligeramente el ceño- **Pero...¿dónde lo encuentro?... Y ahora que lo pienso...Roy no acepta chicas en su grupo... ¿cómo lograré que me acepte?...a menos que...me ofrezca para terminar su parte del trabajo...**

-_¿Qué haces parada Riza?.- _Una tímida voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.-

-_Ah?- _

_-Hola Riza... jijiji-_Rió tímidamente- _¿Qué haces parada?_

_-Kain... hola... am.. no nada solo estaba… sentándome-_ **--U **

-_Ah!... ¿no está Roy por aquí?-_

_-Ah? O-o No ¿por qué? ¿lo estás buscando?- _

Kain sonrió tiernamente- _Si...creí que estaba aquí porque escuché que lo nombrabas-_

_-Yo? O///O No... ¬//¬ U no está aquí...- _Riza sintió como se ponía roja hasta las orejas- _y...Kain ¿para qué lo buscas?.- _Kain la miró con curiosidad luego sonrió y se sonrojó ligeramente (O-o ) – _Bueno.. porque yo quería pedirle...- _

Riza lo miró con espanto... **¿qué querrá pedirle Kain?...¡Dios! no será que Kain...?**

_-Quería pedirle que ... – _cerró sus ojos con fuerza_-QUE ME DEJARA UNIRME A SU GRUPO!!!- _Paf! Kain abrió los ojos y corrió hacia donde estaba Riza que ahora mismo se encontraba tirada con su silla en el piso.

-_Riza!, Riza! ¿estás bien, ¡Riza!- _

_-ay_ o.OU–Dijo lentamente...al parecer estaba aun aturdida- _Aahhhghg me duele todo... –_

_-Riza... te llevo a la enfermería?- _Dijo Kain ayudándola a levantarse.

-_No, no ahora estoy un poco mejor...solo estoy un poco mareada...+.+..¿así que quieres unirte al grupo de Mustang no?-_

_-Si- _asintió con devoción mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

_-Ya veo..._ **¬¬ **U** -con que eso era...**

_-Riza?...-_

_-Si dime-_

_-Por qué nombraste a Roy?-_

_-Ah! O///o Yo?... bueno...es que yo...- _

Kain sonrió inocentemente. _-¿Te gusta Ro...-_

_-NO!!!! ò///ó- _Riza se paró bruscamente haciendo que Kain cayera al suelo con silla y todo.

–_O-O KAIN!!! Perdóname, no fue mi intención...-_

-_No importa_ _...-_

_-Déjame ayudarte...-_

_-¿entonces... porque nombraste a Roy?-_

_-Bueno...verás...yo igual nesecito  unirme a su grupo.-_

_-¿Nesecitas?...-_

_-Ah! Si, verás son asuntos internos- _Dijo sacando su cuaderno de su bolso, aparentemente no quería hablar de ello.

Kain la miró con curiosidad esperando a que ella continuara, Riza lo miró y luego suspiró.

_-Nesecito vengarme de Kimbley... y para eso nesecito unirme al grupo de Mustang... Como verás yo no puedo sola y de esperar lo tramposo que es ese sujeto de seguro llamará a su grupo de idiotas... – _Riza miró desafiante la puerta del salón, estaba abierta...se fijó aún mas para ver si había alguien escuchando, no, no había nadie, suspiró y luego sonrió aliviada...

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_Ah!... así que haciendo amigos Hawkeye... veremos si duran lo suficiente...- _Sonrió con malicia Kimbley, salió detrás de la puerta y corrió hacia la entrada del colegio.**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Recreo...los niños corrían, jugaban sanamente y descansaban de la tortura de la jornada escolar...

_-¡dame una razón válida por la cual no puedo pertenecer a tu grupo!.-_

_-Eres una niña...-_

_-¡Eso no cuenta!_

_-entonces tú...dame una razón válida por la cual tu quisiste entrar a mi grupo... nunca te mostraste interesada...¿por qué ahora?... ó es por lo de la pelea?.- _

_-No! ...Bueno yo...-_Riza bajó su mirada... luego la levantó y miró a Roy y a los demás... apretó sus puños fuertemente... Kain ya había sido aceptado en el grupo... y no era por nada pero ella era mucho mas fuerte que él, tenía una mejor puntería y sabía pelear mucho mejor

_-Dime.. ¿porqué no dejas entrar chicas a tu grupo?.-_

_-Estas evadiendo mi pregunta Hawkeye...- _Dijo Roy mirándola desde su asiento con los dedos entrelazados.

_-Yo... Yo...-_ miró las tablas del piso... Kain la miró con lástima... –_Yo...yo... _**¿por qué demonios tengo que decirlo?... maldición que curioso es este tipo..¡son asuntos internos!-** Apretó sus puños – _Yo... podría serte de mucha utilidad Mustang... esa... esa parte del trabajo tuya podría hacerla yo... se pelear muy bien y tengo una excelente puntería además soy muy fuerte...-_

Roy simplemente la miró... -**eso de hacer mi trabajo resultaba muy tentador pero...-** miró a Maes - **si acepto a Riza tendrá que entrar Gracia también. Maes ya me lo había pedido la otra vez... además si acepto a unas cuantas chicas...todas van a querer entrar y no me quiero ver rodeado de ellas **( si poh... XD ahora no XD) **... pero... –**Miró a Riza- **yo no quiero hacer ese trabajo...-**

_-Y bien?...-_

-_Déjame pensarlo- _se paró y fue a un rincón con su grupo de amigos... Kain los siguió muy emocionado...

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Y... ¿la aceptaras?- _Dijo Jean sacando una paleta de su bolsillo.

-_Es una oferta bastante atractiva... terminar tu parte del trabajo... ¿podría terminar la mía igual?- dijo sonriente Breda_

-_Eh?... ¡no es justo!... si termina la de Hermany quiero que termine la mía igual- _

_-oigan chicos..no abusen de Riza, no es justo... sean honestos-_ Dijo Kain a Jean y a Breda.

_-¡Tu te callas novato!-_ Dijeron al unísono Jean y Breda.

Roy miró de reojo a Maes que se encontraba apoyado en la pared con un semblante serio.

_-¿Qué piensas tu Maes sobre todo esto?...- _Dijo Roy

_-Ah?-_

_-De que Riza se una al grupo...- _continuó Roy con una pequeña sonrisa, Maes seguía un poco serio y evadió su pregunta...

_-¿Qué piensas tú?- _

Roy simplemente lo miró, **si acepto a Riza tendría que aceptar a Gracia...** Roy frunció el seño **y claro...Constanza no se quedaría atrás y haría lo que fuese para entrar a este grupo y después... su fiel "mascota" Natalie... y luego su grupo de amigotas... y todo sería un desastre ... **Roy puso una cara de espanto

_-¿Ocurre algo Roy?-_ Jean se acerco al ver la cara de susto de Roy.

_-No...¬¬ nada...-_

_-Am...Esto... Roy-sempai –_se acerco Kain con timidez.

_-Sempai O-oU- _todos dijeron al unísono.

_-Sempai... eso me gusta...- _Roy puso su mano en su mentón.

_-Y... ¿Riza entrará?- _preguntó inocentemente el de lentes.

_- No me presiones...ù.ú-_

_-Gracia dijo que no estaba interesada en entrar en un grupo de conflictivos- _habló Maes un poco molesto.

_-¿enserio dijo eso Maes?- _Dijo Jean con la boca tan abierta que su paletita se cayó – _O-o ¡¡MI PALETA !! _T-T_ ... mi paleta _T-T_-_

_-¿¡¡ QUE SOMOS UN GRUPO DE CONFLICTIVOS!!?- _Gritó Breda

_-Cálmate Hermany ¬¬... eso explica el porque andabas tan callado Maes...- _continuó Roy con los brazos cruzados.

-T-T _siii-_

_-Entonces no habrá ningún problema en que entre Riza ¿verdad Sempai?- _Dijo Kain con una gran sonrisa.

_-Supongo ¬¬-_

_-Pero...-_Dijo Maes con una sonrisa malvada todos se dieron vuelta- _Quiero que también haga mi parte del trabajo.-_

_-¿¡¡ QUÉ!!?-_ Gritó Roy un poco exaltado.

_-Eh?...-_ Jean se dio la vuelta, al parecer había dejado de llorar por su paleta- _Yo igual quiero...!!!-_

-_Sí y yo igual!!!_-

_-Y ...¿yo tengo que hacer mi parte del trabajo?-_ Dijo tímidamente Kain.

-_Si tu quieres -_dijo Roy comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Riza- _Esta bien Riza... bienvenida al grupo...-_

Riza que estaba apoyada en una de las paredes, de pronto esbozó una gran sonrisa imposible de disimular.

-_Pero...-_Dijo Roy, la sonrisa de Riza se desvaneció- _Tendrás que hacer nuestra parte del trabajo...-_

_-¿nuestra?- _Dijo Riza con el ceño fruncido.

_-Si, la mía, la de Maes, la de Jean y la de Hermany... y si quieres la de Kain...- _Roy señaló con su cabeza a Kain, Riza le dirigió una mirada asesina a Kain quien la saludaba tímidamente y con algo de miedo , al ver la mirada de Riza se le heló la circulación.

_-Bueno... no es necesario... ahora que lo pienso..jejeje... la haré mejor yo...-_Dijo Kain sonriendo tímidamente

**Mas te vale Kain Fury... Y ahora no sé como me las ingeniaré para hacerle la tarea a estos 3 vagos que se sumaron... **suspiró con desgano.

-_Creo que ya tocarán para entrar a clases-_ dijo Maes mirando su reloj- _vamos!! y bienvenida Riza -- _

_-Ah? Si gracias --... -_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**-No creí que lo lograrás Riza... pero ni creas que esto durará por mucho tiempo... no te dejaré hacer ningún movimiento en contra mía... ni creas que me vencerás... **

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Central collage.

Medianoche 

_-¿Está todo listo Carl?- _

_-Sólo falta unos cuantos detalles...- _

_-creo que deberías ponerle unos cuantos mocos y Jork remarca mas la palabra "idiota"-_ dijo Frank mientras miraba el graffiti que hacían Carl y Kimbley

_- Oye Archer haz algo-_

_-¿cómo qué Carl?, mejor concéntrate en tu trabajo -_

_-Es una pena que la profesora de artes no sepa apreciar nuestro trabajo.- _

_-cállate y trabaja-_

_-Exacto.-_

_-¡Oiga jefesito !-_

_-Ah!... _**Es ese estúpido de Yoki...**_ ¿qué quieres?-_

_-¡¿cree que así está bien?!-_

_-¡Ponle un poco mas de confort en los brazos!-_

_-¡si!.-_

_- jefe ¿y qué haremos con la oficina del director?.-_

_-OH! Eso déjenmelo a mí- _dijo Kimbley con una sonrisa malvada-

_-jajaja Mustang, Hawkeye , están acabados._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Era un día hermoso como cualquier otro en City Central, el colegio ya había abierto sus puertas, todos los alumnos estaban boquiabiertos por el gran graffiti en donde salía caricaturizado el rector con orejas de burro, dientes de conejos y muchos mocos, con un gran globito que decía, "Quiero decirles a todos los presentes que hace mucho tiempo que los he estafados y que soy un grandísimo **_idota._ **Y que también siento una gran atracción por Ricky y el conserje Ernesto

PD: para todos los que quieran subir sus notas pueden comenzar a besarme el trasero.

No muy lejos se encontraba la estatua del director (que ególatra ¿no?) tapada en rollos de confort, y la cara con mucho maquillaje, y donde sostenía una revista obscena. (Ja! XD)

Fue un gran escándalo, el director estaba furioso, y sobretodo porqué su oficina también había sido víctima de esa "atrocidad " .

La oficina estaba pintada, de hecho mal pintada de Rosado, con corazones, si es que eran corazones, y encima de ello, con garabatos que no es preferiría no escribir (es un fic apto para todo publico ¬¬ un poco de consideración por los enanos ¬¬) , todas las cabezas disecadas tenían maquillaje y/o confort, él rector estaba furioso, y nada evitaría encontrar al culpable.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_¿Quien crees que habrá sido Cony?-_

_-No lo sé Naty, pero ha de ser muy valiente-_ dijo mirando a Roy por la ventana.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-TE DIJE QUE NO CONTINUARAS AHORA POR TU CULPA NO EXPULSARÁN A TODOS-_

_-¡PERO YO NO LO HICE!-_

_-¡ROY ESA ERA TÚ LETRA!_

_-¡YO NO FUI!-_

_-¡NO MIENTAS!_

_-¡NO ESTOY MINTIENDO!_

Maes estaba asustado, era la primera vez que se le veía así, desesperado e histérico, y ver así a Maes, no tranquilizaba a ninguno del grupo.

-P_ero esta Jork, recuerda que tampoco se lleva bien con ese imbécil además Jork también fue atrapado en la pelea del lunes, es lógico pensar que también podría haber sido él-_ nadie tomó en cuenta el comentario de Breda.

-_Roy todo esto es tu culpa si no...-_

_-¿si no qué Maes?... ¿he? ¡dime! ¿si no que?-_

Era frustrante, su mejor amigo no le creía, y podría ser expulsado por qué alguien sé le ocurrió terminar con la inocente broma que ellos tenían preparado para final de año, claro que ya no era tan inocente. Se paró y se fue a caminar.

_-Hey Roy ¿ adonde vas?-_ Dijo Jean con un tono relajado para tratar de apaciguar el amiente tenso que se generaba.

_-...-_

_-¿Roy?-_

_-...-_

Maes lo miro alejarse, no lo detuvo, simplemente lo miró seriamente.

_-Déjenlo...-_

_**Continuará...**_

O.K este me quedó medio depresivo igual ¬¬ pero no tanto como el anterior y bueno con respecto a Roy pobre.. se quedó solito... toda una ironía ¿no?... ya que este capitulo se llama haciendo amigos XD...¿cómo se las arreglará Riza para hacer esos tres trabajos?... ¿qué hará Riza ahora que el grupo de Mustang se disolvió?...¿como vencerá a Kimbley?...¿hará los trabajos...? ... **¿Jean recuperará su paletita?**,

CASI todo en el siguiente capitulo **:P**

**Agradecimientos a :**

**Lady Scorpio- sensei** : me motivan tus reviews y que ojalá actualices pronto High school, que me muero de ganas de saber que pasa XD!!... si tienes razón Kimbley es un chismoso creo que hay que buscarle un hobby XD...y bueno, te estaré eternamente agradecida porque si no fuera por ti sensei yo jamás hubiera podido subir un fic T.T por que como yo te dije, yo aún no me manejo en esta pagina...y bueno siempre quise publicar un fic.. y aquí me tienes :D toy feliz!

**Espiaplan: ** seh!¬¬ El padre de riza asusta, ((0.0)) , me pregunto como la madre de Riza se casó con un tipo así (XD y eso que soy io la q escribió el fic) y lamento no explicar que pasó con Riza en este fic.. es que no se me ocurrió nada O.o, ni en este ni en el anterior, por eso lo dejé en suspenso, se lo dejo a su imaginación XD

**Unubium: **si tienes razón,¬¬ por eso de las cosas que hacemos de niños.. quizás por eso yo odio a las barbies... ¬¬ y bueno este fic salió desde el fondo de mis entrañas (puaj!)

**Queka-chan y x aru x** : gracias por sus reviews... y ahora si "I got the power" comenzaré a escribir como nunca

**Dra: jackal: **Gracias por tu review ((0.0)) me tomo desprevenida ...podría haber publicado el fi antes pero io quelía que fuera pa mi cumple así que happy birthday to miiiiiiiiiii jajajaja


	5. solo

**Military no chibi.**

**Autora:** Hikari no Aly.

**Discleimer:** NO ES MIO y no me demanden ¬¬

**Reseña**: ya lo escribí ( y no me demanden XD)

**Aclaraciones**

.-.-.-.-.-.- :cambio de escena.

_Letra en cursiva: _lo que dice un personaje

**Letra en negrita : **lo que piensa un personaje

**Military no chibi.**

**5.- solo…**

Todos lo sabían, el grupo de Mustang se había disuelto, se rumoreaban que había sido por el graffiti, que había sido culpa de Mustang porque el quería hacer que sus amigos cayeran junto con él, algunos decían que había sido él sólo y que luego trato de inculpar a sus amigos, otros decían que todos colaboraron y que luego dejaron solo a Mustang, el punto era que ya no eran amigos, Roy pasó de ser uno de los mas reconocidos de "_Central College" _a un pobre diablo. En el almuerzo se sentaba solo, en el recreo estaba solo, no tenia apoyo de nadie, y todo por culpa de quien haya hecho ese estúpido graffiti.

**Flash back.**

_-Oigan, eh estado pensando...-_

_-¡Qué sorpresa Roy!-_ Se burló Maes.

_-En serió una neurona pudo haber hecho eso solita-_ Jean le siguió el juego a Maes

-_Ja,ja, muy graciosos, he estado pensando en la broma del año-_

_-¿broma?- _Breda dejó su pan de lado y se sentó al lado de Jean para escuchar labroma.

-_Sí, podríamos hacer un graffiti en homenaje a nuestro querido director, siendo que este es nuestro último año en Central College_- sonrió con malicia.

-_guau ! Y de que trataría jefe-_ dijo Breda con la boca llena.

-_Soy un IMBÉCIL con letras mayúsculas_- dijo Maes parándose.

-_Lo planearemos en el camino, pero que les parece.-_

_- si, el próximo año estaremos en secundaria... y no podremos burlarnos mas de nuestro queridísimo director...- _Dijo Breda más para sí mismo que para los demás-_ si suena divertido claro- _

_-Un recuerdo para las próximas generaciones- _continuó Jean con sus manos detrás de la cabeza

_-pero imagínate si nos atrapan-_Dijo Maes más serio

_-No lo harán-_

_-Pero no crees que sería muy obvio, nuestras letras nos delatarían-_

_-Le enseñaremos a un analfabeto a escribir y lo usaremos a él- _

Ya era oficial la última neurona de Mustang había muerto ,Maes se colocó en posición de oración Jean y Breda le siguieron Roy creyó que los había sorprendido con su inteligente idea hasta que escucho la oración de Maes.

"_Señor, hoy nos reunimos por única vez en la vida para despedir a la ultima neurona de Roy... eh... Jean dime un nombre...-_

_-Pepito...-_

_- ¿Pepito¿no se te ocurrió otro nombre mejor?...-_

_-No...-_

_-Esta bien... donde me quede... ha! Sip... eh... la ultima neurona de Roy,...Pepito ¬¬, por favor Dios recíbela en tu reino... Amén-_

_-Amén...-_ dijeron al unísono Jean y Breda

Roy quedó en blanco, no había entendido bien el sarcasmo de su amigo.

_-Guau!... ¿es que así queda una persona sin neuronas Maes?- _Jean se acercó a Roy con curiosidad.

_-La verdad nunca había visto una pero bueno siempre hay una primera vez ¿no es cierto?-_

**Fin del flash back.**

_-¡Fue perfecto!, el viejo ese del director esta furioso y de seguro los primeros en su lista es el grupo de Roy.-_

_-Los expulsarán, sin pensarlo dos veces, bien pensado Kimbley¿ te aseguraste de no dejar huellas que nos delataran?-_

_-Oh! sí llevé conmigo al mejor imitador, creó a la perfección la horrible caligrafía de Mustang._

-**Así que ellos fueron...**- dijo para sus adentros Riza, comenzó a retroceder lenta y cuidadosamente, no quería ser atrapada, pero choco con una tabla vieja, y esta cayó bruscamente encima de ella.

-¡_Quién anda por ahí!- _Grito Frank

-_Iré a ver.-_

_-_**Maldición, no puedo salir...**_ ¡¡¡Agh!!!- _

-_Oh Riza¿qué haces por aquí?, Una niñita como tu no debería andar por lugares peligrosos como este- _Dijo Kimbley mientras tiraba fuertemente del pelo de Riza.

Riza simplemente lo miro, con cara de odio.

_-¡Quién es!- _Archer se acercó

_-Es Hawkeye jefe, estaba espiándonos ¿no es sierto Riza?-_Tiró mas fuerte de se su pelo.

_-¡¡¡Aaah!!!-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-¿cuánto tiempo llevabas aquí? Riza-_

_-...-_

_-¡RESPONDE!- _le tiró el pelo y la amenazó con su puño (que malos òó)

_-¡Aaagh!-_

_-¿Qué escuchaste?- Dijo fríamente, sin soltar su largo pelo _

_-...-_

_- le iras con el chisme a Mustang ¿verdad?-_

_-...-_

_-No responde Jork, ni siquiera si le golpeamos- _

_-Creí que eras una niña inteligente Hawkeye-_

Una pequeña lágrima se escapó del ojo de Hawkeye, le dolía todo, pero no era por eso, era por el hecho de sentirse desesperada por no poder defenderse, tenía las manos atadas, y saber que nadie la iba a ayudar, y que estos tontos harían lo que quisieran con ella.

-_Oh! Mira qué pena está llorando_- dijo sarcásticamente a Riza.

_-¿no te cansas verdad? Jork-_

_-Roy (_música de superhéroe XD_)- _Dijo Riza levantando su cara, nunca se había sentido tan feliz de verlo.

Roy avanzo y se acerco al a cara de Kimbley solo centímetro los separaban.

_-Sabes, creí que no podrías caer mas bajo-_

Lo golpeo en el estómago, y luego en la cara, pero este se agacho, Kimbley aprovecho el momento para embestirlo (pokemón XD), este calló en el piso, los que estaban en ese momento mirando aprovecharon para meterse en la pelea, patadas, combos , arañazos, de todo y Roy haciendo un intento por defenderse, después de unos cuantos minuto todos se apartaron dejando a un Roy en el piso, tenía la nariz quebrada y sangraba, los labios rotos, estaba lleno de heridas, moretones en todos lados, apenas se movía. Roy miró hacia el viejo techo, luego buscó a Hawkeye con la mirada (¬¬ algo no suena bien)

- _Miren, parece un gusanito, ja,ja,ja-_

-_Mira Riza, ahí tienes a tu defensor, ja,ja,ja- _Kimbley señaló irónicamente a Roy

_-¡Qué imbécil eres Roy, creer que podría con nosotros-_ Dijo uno del grupo.

Riza se desesperó, ahora si ya no había nadie, en unos segundos acabaron con Roy, claro eran seis contra uno, y hora que sería de ellos?

_**Continuara...**_

Aquí termina¿continuará?, la verdad no quería dejarlo en suspenso, pero para que vean que soy mala ¿quién los salvara?, créanme que no será pepito XD, jajajaja, no fue gracioso? Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Woow estos cabros si que son malos, pero malos con ganas, como mi profe de biología XD

Sayounara...

**Ah! Por cierto Gracias a :**

**Unubium: **si, esto se pone feo, muy feo...espérate no mas al siguiente capitulo, por que se pone peor o.O

**Dra. Jackal: **si pobre Jean, perder su paletita...es como que se te caiga la bolita de helado de tu cono NOOOO!!!, seh! El rincón del vago fue mi aliado por mucho tiempo, pero no se compara con el Wikipedia XD.

**X Aru x: **Que bueno que te guste el fic y bueno, eso gracias por los review... y prometo seguir actualizando... al menos hasta el noveno capitulo, porque de ahí no se que pasará ¬¬...

FUERA! los Flaites metaleros XD. 


	6. pelea

**Military no chibi.**

**Autora:** Hikari no Aly.

**Discleimer:** Bla, bla, bla... seh ¬¬, ningún personaje de fma me pertenece a excepción de Pepito (XD) un minuto de silencio por él --.. listo... luz... cámara... y...acción

**Reseña**: tiene 13 esta es su vida creada por mi Hikary no bla, bla, bla ... vamos que me impaciento de escribir lo mismo ò.ó

**Aclaraciones**

.-.-.-.-.-.- :cambio de escena.

_Letra en cursiva: _ lo que dice un personaje

**Letra en negrita : **lo que piensa un personaje.

**Military no chibi.**

Cap6: Pelea 

_-¡¡¡Roy!!!-_ Gritó Riza, trató de levantarse y dirigirse donde estaba él, Joki se dio cuenta de los movimientos de Riza.

-_Jork!, Jork! Mira, mira-_ dijo Joki apuntando a Riza.

_-¿Qué quieres imbécil?-_miró donde apuntaba Joki,corrió y pateó a Riza que acababa de recuperar el equilibrio ya que no le habían atados los pies, esta calló y miro con miedo a Jork.

_-¿dónde crees que ibas? ¿ha?-_ Tiró de nuevo el largo pelo de Riza, Riza ahogo su grito transformándolo en un gemido.

_-Es... q...que...no te... cansas –_ Roy se había parado y se limpiaba el hilito de sangre de su boca.

_-Eso mismo debería preguntarte a ti Mustang_.- Usó su rodilla para golpearlo fuertemente en el estomago, este cayó al pisó, escupió un poco de sangre e hizo un intento por levantarse. (seh...ya lo sé esto parece película de acción.. y eso que solo tienen 13 años --)

_-Sabes Riza, no creas que disfruto golpeándote, me duele un poco...-_

_-Claro, un poco...-_ dijo Riza en tono sarcástico, Kimbley frunció el seño, apretó las mejillas de Riza fuertemente.

_-Pero me sacas de quicio...-_ sacudió fuertemente a Riza, luego la tiró al piso, la miro y la tomo por el cuello y la levanto , mientras Riza lo miraba desafiantemente.

-_Aun así me encanta tu forma de ser- _Riza sintió un gran escalofrío en todo el cuerpo él estaba solo a milímetros de su cara, cada vez avanzaba mas y mas, Jork sentía su agitada respiración cada vez mas fuerte , estaba tan cerca de tocar sus labios... solo un poco mas... (uff!! XD)cuando sintió un golpe cerca de su costilla , Kimbley soltó a Riza, esta cayó sentada, Kimbley se dio la vuelta rápidamente, era Mustang quien lo había golpeado utilizando su cabeza.

_-Mustang!!! eres estúpido¿ o que? Te levantas una y otra ve y te volvemos a derrotar,¿ es que no te rindes imbécil? - _levanto sus brazos furioso.. así como un hip hopero cundo dice yo-yo-yo (seh ¬¬... le agradan los yoyos..yo perdí el mío T.T)

Kimbley lo tiró al suelo, Roy se levanto del piso y se lanzo sobre Riza.

_-Ja!, que imbécil eres, ¿es que no te das cuenta qué estoy aquí?- _Rió sarcásticamente, luego afilo la mirada al darse cuenta que era lo que Roy pretendía.

-_No lo permitiré- _corrió y trató de separar a Roy de Riza , los otros cinco restantes comenzaron a darles patadas, golpes, todo, pero Roy no soltaba a Riza, todos dieron marcha atrás haciendo un circulo mas o menos pequeño, en el medio estaba Kimbley de pie, Roy encima de Riza, que la abrazaba fuertemente. ( uiiii! ¿Qué significa esto? ... los niños crecen muy rápido ¬¬)

-_Eres libre_- sonrió , otro hilito de sangre salió por su boca y manchó la blanca blusa de Riza. Riza lo miró compasivamente, soltó sus manos de las amarras que ahora estaban mas sueltas gracias a Roy y lo recostó en el piso.

_-Ahora es mi turno, malditos abusivos- _se levantó y miró a los seis chicos que la miraban con cara de chiste, suspiró -_deséame suerte Mustang...-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-_Eres muy fuerte Riza- _

-_Eso mismo debería decir yo Mustang-_ dijo mientras trataba de vendar su mano._ - cuidado que te esto te dolerá-_

_-Aaaagh!- _

_-Shhhhh... que nos podrían escuchar...- _Dijo Riza mientras tapaba la boca de Roy

_-Mghf ...no, este es mi sito secreto, bueno ahora no tan secreto, pero no nos encontraran-_

_-Alex...¿ tienes alguna herida?, ¿te duele algo?- _se dio la vuelta la rubia y miró preocupadamente al chico lleno de estrellitas .

_-No, estoy bien gracias Riza-_

_-Los que deberíamos darte gracias de veríamos ser nosotros Alex, no hubiéramos podido nosotros solos, además Roy estaba demasiado herido para continuar peleando-_

_-Aún así pelee- _dijo cruzando sus brazos y dándose importancia

_-pero no tan bien como lo hacías antes...- _dijo Alex que seguía sentado en las sombras, bueno a esa hora todo estaba en sombras.

-_Mmm... oye Alex ¿qué hora es?- _dijo Roy que seguía siendo vendado por Riza

Armstrong, sacó su reloj que estaba prácticamente roto por la pelea pero aun funcionaba.

-_Ammm... las 9:00 PM...-_

_-¡Las nueve, oh no mis padres me matarán!-_ Riza cubrió su cara con sus manos, se paró rápidamente- _tengo que irme.-_

-_Vaya, el tiempo pasó volando, te acompaño Hawkeye.-_

_-yo también iré- _Dijo Armstrong tratando de pararse.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Roy, Riza,- _Miró a ambos con curiosidad- _¿Qué hacían los dos en un lugar como ese?-_

_-Ammm... bueno estaba allí porque escuché unos gritos, y fui a ver que ocurría, cuando me encontré a un chico y a Jork peleando con Riza._

_-Ammm... ya veo ¿y tu Riza?.-_

_-Bueno, yo sabía que Kimbley y Archer no tramaban nada bueno, así que los seguí después de clase a eso de las 6:30 y descubrí que Roy era inocente, así que después traté de escaparme para ir a aclarar la situación-_ miró a Roy de reojo- _y a decirle a Maes que eras inocente..._

_-¿y qué te hace creer que te creería a ti si ni siquiera me creyó a mí?-_

_-Esa es una pregunta estúpida Mustang- _se defendió- _es lógico que me creería a mí, piénsalo frívolamente... yo la intachable alumna Riza Haweye – _se señaló con orgullo- _y tu..._.- miró a Roy de reojo- _bueno... tu eres un pobre vago...-_

_-QUE, QUEEEE!!!!- _Roy la hubiera mutilado si no fuera porque Alex lo sostuvo fuertemente de los brazos.

_-¿Y tú Alex como nos encontraste?- _Riza trató de cambiar el tema

-Bueno yo iba al cementerio a dejarle flores a mi queridísima tía bisabuela Petronila Pancracia de las Mercedes Armstrong que fue una de las...fundadoras y presidenta del-

-No te salgas del tema ¿quieres?- dijo Roy con los brazos cruzados, Riza que iba al lado de él le pisó fuertemente el pie para que se mantuviese callado, Roy casi se cae al piso, Roy le hecho una mirada asesina a Hawkeye.

-Sigue Alex- sonrió Riza amablemente.

-para pasar al cementerio hay dos caminos, pero yo iba corto de tiempo y aun así utilizando la técnica para la velocidad de generación en generación que me enseñó mi padre y a su vez mi abuelo a mi padre y mi bisabuelo a mi abuelo y mi tatarabuelo a mi bisabuelo y mi tátara tatarabuelo a mi tatarabuelo y mi tatara tatara tatarabuelo a mi tátara tatarabuelo y mi tatara tatara tatara tatarabuelo a mi tatara tatara tatarabuelo y mi ...-

-YAAAAA!!!! CONTINUA CON LA MALDITA HISTORIA DE UNA VEZ!!!!

-ROY QUEIERES TENER UN POCO MA DE RESPETO POR ALEX- Riza por respeto a Alex regañó a Roy, pero eso de la historia de su tatara tatara tatara tatara abuelo ya le estaba comenzando a aburrir.

-Emmm... Así que tomé el camino mas corto... que yo aun sabiendo que era peligroso me interné para llegar mas pronto, pero eso no me preocupó porque yo hubiera utilizado la táctica de combate que me enseño mi padre y a su vez...-

-YAAAAA!!!- Gritaron Roy Riza al mismo tiempo, ya estaban comenzando a desesperarse... Alex los miró algo asustado aún así prosiguió...

-... cuando en una casa media quemada escuche unos gritos...-

**Flash back...**

- MIREN, PARECE UN GUSANITO, JA,JA,JA-

-MIRA RIZA, AHÍ TIENES A TU DEFENSOR, JA,JA,JA-

-¡QUE IMBÉCIL ERES ROY, CREER QUE PODRÍAS CON NOSOTROS!!! -

-ROY!!!!- se escucho una voz femenina entre todo el griterío de hombres que había adentro.

-¿Riza?- dijo Alex dejando caer un ramo de claveles, pronto partió corriendo en dirección a la casa pera verificar si lo que oía era cierto esperaba que los que estuviesen ahí no fuesen ellos, pero sus magníficos oídos nunca le engañaban.(¬¬ seh)

Al entrar vio a Riza tirada en el suelo con las manos en su espalda , encima de ella estaba Roy muy mal herido, con sus manos detrás de la espalada de Riza, luego vio como ella se levantaba para enfrentarse a esos tipos.

-Deséame suerte Mustang- solo pudo dar un paso adelante, Roy sostenía fuertemente su tobillo izquierdo

-Suerte-

-Roy...- dijo Riza mientras veía como Roy hacía un intento por levantarse. -Roy...- repitió nuevamente mientras veía como este se apoyaba en su hombro.

-Solo quiero decirte que te deseo suerte... para cuando llegues a tu casa- Riza arqueó una ceja en signo de no haber entendido lo que había dicho Roy, este la miró y suspiró

-cuando te diga ya! saldrás corriendo de este lugar... ¿me entendiste?- Riza afilo la mirada, luego frunció el ceño.

-NO!!!... ROY!! NO PIENSO MARCHARME Y DEJARTE AQUÍ!- Roy frunció el ceño, el acto heroico que se estaba gastando Riza era completamente innecesario... ella no se merecía todo esto, **¿porqué lo hace? Ella y yo no deberíamos estar aquí desde un principio, a demás esto no le incumbe...** tragó saliva y le gritó...

-PERO QUE CABEZA DURA ERES ¡¡¡LARGATE Y NO TE METAS EN COSA DE NIÑOS!!!-

Riza lo miró ofendida, todo lo que había hecho por él y ahora esto... tenía muchas ganas de golpéalo fuertemente en la cara hasta que escucho lar risotadas de lo otros niños y recordó nuevamente a quienes debía golpear, y la razón por la cual le estaba salvando el pellejo a Mustang... aunque claro... cuando Roy se sanara de sus heridas sabría quien es Riza Hawkeye. Riza había tomado una decisión y nadie la haría cambiar de parecer.

-Me quedaré aquí me ¿oíste Roy ?-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Esta bien Riza, ya que insistes- dijo Kimbley avanzando hacía Riza, tomó fuertemente de su pelo y acercó su boca a la de Riza pero solo tubo tiempo de rozar sus labios contra los de ella, antes de que Riza reaccionara estaba en el piso observado como Roy golpeaba a Kimbley(se puso celoso... se puso celoso jajajaja), Riza se levantó rápidamente y miró a los demás chicos acercarse a ella, **son demasiados... como podré con todos ellos...**

-¡Riza!-

-¿Alex?-

Riza sonrió al ver la alta figura de Alex y sintió un gran alivio.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Dijo Alex mirando a Roy y Riza.

-Tomando té con nuestros queridíiiisimos amigos- Dijo Roy sarcásticamente, Alex frunció el seño y miró a Roy en el piso con la nariz rota...

-Ayúdanos!!- Gritó Riza mientras Kimbley intentaba llevársela.

**-Riza!!-** Gritaron al unísono Alex y Roy.

Roy tomó una tabla vieja que estaba en el piso y con ella golpeó fuertemente a Jork en la cabeza, este cayó de boca al suelo y junto con él Riza.

-¡Roy! ¿¡Qué hiciste!?- dijo Riza desesperada al ver a Kimbley inconsciente encima de ella.

-Salvándote el pellejo, Gracias- Dijo Roy cruzando los brazos.

-Jefecito!!!- Gritó Yoki, detrás de él varios chicos del grupo de Kimbley se acercaron asustados.

Roy y Alex ayudaron a Riza a levantarse, y antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta estaban corriendo muy lejos de allí.

**Fin del flash back.**

-Bueno… y eso fue todo- dijo Roy.

-Kimbley su grupete de amigos buscaran venganza... lo sé- dijo Riza con su rostro ensombrecido.

-Habrá que tener cuidado...- dijo Roy mirando las estrellas.

-¿ no planean hacer nada contra ellos?- Dijo Alex agachándose, ya que era demasiado alto y a Roy y a Riza les resultaba un poco molesto mirar hacia arriba cada vez que este hablaba.

Roy y Riza se miraron.

-No lo sé...- Dijo Roy rompiendo el contacto visual con Riza, Riza se entristeció- Además que ya no tengo un grupo de aliados... y ya vieron que individualmente contra todos ellos es imposible.

-Cierto...- dijo Riza tristemente.

-Pero...-Una pequeña sonrisa se figuró en los labios de Alex - Podríamos formar un grupo nosotros-Abrazó fuertemente a Roy y a Riza y el ambiente se llenó rápidamente de estrellitas rosadas.

-A..lex...me ...asfix...ias- dijo Roy con dificultad para hablar.

-O-o Disculpen...-

Riza tomó aire (le era necesario xD)... **ellos trataran de buscar venganza...** Su mirada se mantenía fija en el piso- ...solos somos muy débiles...-

-Por esos mismo propongo lo de que formemos un grupo nosotros tres...-

Roy lo miró de reojo y dijo da mala gana –Supongo que tenemos que...-

-Entonces seremos un grupo!!!- Dijo Alex muy contento y de yapa aprovecho de abrazar fuertemente a Riza y a Roy.

-A...lex... ya bas...ta...- Roy y Riza ya estaban azules

-Esta es mi casa...- Dijo Riza apuntando a la enorme casona, se veía muy tétrica en la oscuridad.

-Están las luces prendidas...- observó Roy. Riza sintió que se le helaba el corazón.

-¡Alex, ¿qué hora es?!- Riza parecía muy alterada.

-la 10:30 PM-

-¿Estás bien Riza- Alex se acercó y tocó el pequeño y huesudo hombro de la chica.

-S...si... a... a...dios...- dio tres pasos apurados y se detuvo secamente al ver 6 siluetas avanzar hacia ellos

-Espera... ¿esos no son mis padres?- Dijo Roy con un leve tic en su ojo morado.

-Oh! Y los míos igual- Dijo Alex con sus estrellitas rosadas más emocionado que asustado.

-¡Cállate!- Dijo Roy alterado.

-No importa... ya nos oyeron...- Riza mantenía su mirada fija en los 5 adultos que se acercaban rápidamente a los 3 niños.

-¡Alex!- Dijo una mujer altísima, con muchas estrellitas rosadas detrás de ellas.

-Niisan!-Gritó una pequeña niña rubia, con varias estrellitas al igual que su madre

-Katherine!- Alex abrazó a su hermana (está más decir que él igual traía estrellitas ¿verdad? **-U)-**

-Niisan, nos tenías muy preocupados a todos, nunca sueles tardar mucho cuando vas a visitar a la tía Petronila al cementerio- Katherine seguía abrazando a su hermano.

-Roy!! Angelito de mi corazón, mi cuchurrumí, mi monito lindo...buaaa me tenías muy preocupada mi chanchito... buaaa nunca vuelvas a asustar a mami así... por favooor buaaa...- su madre lo abrazaba tan fuerte como Alex, mientas lloraba desesperada.

-Roy, hijo ¿por qué tardaste tanto?, ¿no te das cuenta que tu madre se preocupa?-

-Pe...rdoonaaa aaay mammmá me aasss..fffixas..-

Riza miró divertida la escena de Roy y su madre y sudo una gotita al ver a la familia Armstrong y sus numerosas estrellitas,**- debe ser de genético -U-**

**-**¡¡¡Riza!!!- Una imponente voz sacó de sus pensamientos a Riza, ella se dio vuelta para ver la terrible cara de su padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Con qué nunca llegas a estas horas verdad?

-No... no yo-

-Esta es la última vez que te creo Riza...-

-Papá no, escúchame... no es así...-

-¿Qué te pasó en la cara Riza-

-Ah?-

-¿no me digas que anduviste en una pelea?-

-Para variar- Su padre se sentó en la silla.-Me decepcionas...-

Una lágrima se escapó de la mejilla de Riza, esas palabras eran como una estaca en su corazón.

-No nos engañaras con ese truco de nuevo Riza-Dijo su madre al verla llorar, con su pequeño botiquín de pequeños auxilios en sus manos.

**-Y mas encima creen que yo miento...-**

Se paró y camino a su pieza lentamente.

-¡Riza!- Gritó su madre.

-¡Déjala!- Él estaba molesto-que haga lo que quiera, sabes, ya ni me importa en lo que esté metida, solo quiere llamar la atención –se dio la vuelta-y de mí no lo va a conseguir.

Riza entró a su pieza y cerró la puerta, después de eso comenzó a llorar en silencio.

-**¿es que de verdad no les importo?...**

**-Continuara...**

Bien dos paginas mas XD!

Notas de la autora:

Demonios esto está quedándome muy trágico y yo que quería hacerlo mas cómico T-T (me resulta muy complicada la comedia, enserio. Creo que debo dejar de escuchar música gótica XD), Gracias a Dios terminé este capitulo, llevo como 4 meses escribiéndolo XD, y al fin lo terminé, espero no demorarme tanto con el próximo...

**Hanae-kotara: **Me alegro que te guste el fic y bueno los chicos van en la escuela Central College... bueno aunque sale ya en el fic y esta bien trataré de no hacerlos sufrir tanto U.U... pero será difícil XD! Sobretodo por Roy

**Sada- nyu: **bien akí ta el segundo capitulo.. aunque me demoré un poco en subirlo gomen! XD!

**Unubium: **seh hasta yo los odio ¬¬ son muy malos... pero si puedes estar tu para mandarlo a la €¬# XDD

**x Aru x: **gomen! Es que a partir de ese capitulo me quede estancada con el fic... una de las cuantas razones por cual lo comencé a publicar... en pocas palabras.. necesito ayuda a partir de allí U.U

**Dra. Jackal:** no ¬¬ Roy no perdió ningún diente XD! Si no, no sería el sexsimbol del cuartel general cuando crezca no? (se vería mas bien como un flaite ¬¬ òó flaites metaleros òó!!! Aghhh XD) y bueno a aquí van dos paginas mas.. XD como debió haber sido el anterior... lo siento por los capítulos cortos.. en compensación prometo un especial XD pero no sé para cuando XD

**ABAJO A LOS FLAITES METALEROS!!!!!! òó**


	7. yahora qué?

**Military no chibi.**

**Autora:** Hikari no Aly.

**Discleimer:** NO ES MIO, NO ES MIO, NO ES MIO Y SI LO FUERA... bueno ya lo saben ¬¬U

**Reseña**: ya lo saben ¬¬ Y QUE SE MUERAN LOS FLAITES METALEROS XD

**Aclaraciones**

.-.-.-.-.-.- :cambio de escena.

_Letra en cursiva: _ lo que dice un personaje

**Letra en negrita : **lo que piensa un personaje.

**Military no chibi.**

Cap7: y... ahora qué? 

El día había comenzado, Riza había sido la primera en llegar, como siempre, esta vez traía consigo varios papeles bajo el brazo, cuando llegó a la sala comenzó a dejar cada uno en sus puestos respectivos y luego, después de terminar se sentó en su puesto.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

uno de los primeros en llegar fue Maes, caminó hacia su puesto y tomó trabajo que se encontraba en su puesto

_-Huh? -o ¿qué es esto?-_

"Trabajo de Historia" 

_Nombres: Jean Havoc._

_Maes Hughes._

Después de leer la portada del trabajo Maes miró a Riza.

_-No creí que lo hicieras realmente_- Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica entre sus labios.

_-Yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra-_ respondió sin desviar su mirada del libro que leía.

Maes sonrió irónicamente_-¿también hiciste el de Roy verdad?-_

_-...-_

_-Mmmm, me lo imaginé-_ le dio la espalda _– no se porqué ayudas a ese imbécil_- se dio la vuelta y se acercó a ella - _te lo digo por tu bien Riza, aléjate de él antes de que la pases muy mal, créeme, te lo digo por experiencia propia-_ Riza trató de mirarlo a los ojos pero la luz del sol se reflejaba en sus lentes

_-¿qué mierda andas diciendo Maes?-_ el chico de cabello negro apareció detrás de él

_-Roy!-_ dijo sarcásticamente_- yo, solo le daba consejos de vida a nuestra EX integrante de nuestro grupo._-

_Si ,Si!-_ asintió Roy – _de nuestro disuelto grupo, hasta nunca Maes_- se acercó a él y lo empujo- _ah! Y por cierto, si te veo molestando a Hawkeye te las verás con migo.- _Riza sintió como se ponía colorada.

_-¿tú y cuantos más?-_ Dijo mientras se colocaba delante de Jean , Breda, Kain , y Farman que acababa de llegar.

Roy frunció el seño.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-¡La hora del almuerzo!-_ Alex estiró sus brazos mientras salían de el miles de estrellitas- _la hora mas importante después del desayuno, todo niño saludable debe gozar de un buen desayuno y almuerzo que nos proporcionan estas buenas y delicadas damas-_señaló a una de las viejas cocineras que servían el almuerzo de una forma tan "delicada y dulce"

Roy miró a la cocinera, tenía una gran verruga al lado de su nariz, era vieja y fea, sin mencionar que el lápiz labial rojo estaba esparcido en toda su bocaza de payaso esas manos callosas que sostenían ese intento de comida que por cierto estaba muy lejos de verse saludable y/ o agradable para cualquier niño, adulto y/ o animal esta lo miró agresivamente y tiró prácticamente esa cosa grumosa y espesa en su bandeja.

_-Seh ¬¬-_ dijo desviando su mirada de la cocinera y de la cosa.

_-emmm-_ Alex miró hacia todos lados pareciendo que buscaba a alguien_- ¿dónde está Riza?-_

_-Riza?- _dijo Roy verde.. parecía que iba a vomitar , la verdad es que había olvidado la existencia de la rubia- _¿qué voy a saber yo? No soy su madre.¬¬-_

_-Hey! Riza –_Alex se levantó_- ven! Siéntate con nosotros! –_

Roy avergonzado y dándose cuenta de que todo el mundo los miraba agacho su cabeza y alejó su silla de él.

_-He? Roy? ¿qué haces?-_ Alex se dio cuenta de los movimientos de Roy pero no entendía porqué se alejaba de él, pero para desgracia de Roy, Alex tomo la silla y lo acercó hacia él – _¿por que estas tan lejos Roy? todos debemos almorzar juntos, como hermanos ,como amigos.-_

_-¬///¬U...-_

_-¿Y Riza?-_ nuevamente, miro hacia ambos lados buscando a la rubia, cuando la localizó ya estaba saliendo con su bandeja fuera del comedor._-Buena idea Riza-_ se levanto rápidamente de su asiento_-almorzaremos afuera, comer cerca de la naturaleza nos ayudará a pensar mejor y despejar nuestras mentes-,_ tomo su bandeja y a Roy por la chaqueta y caminaron hacia la salida (bueno, solo Alex, Roy limpiaba el piso XDDD).

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Solo tres minutos mas, vamos nena muévete un poquito más- _rogó Roy viendo como ese maldito reloj se movía-_ ¡Maldición es que ese reloj no puede ir mas rápido!- _chilló sin darse cuenta de que no era el único en la clase y que todos se habían dado vuelta a mirarlo.

-¿Le ocurre algo contra el tiempo Sr. Mustang? Si tanta prisa tiene de salir, entonces RETIRESE de la sala por favor.-

Roy palideció.

_-No-no-no Señorita no me pasa nada –_

_-RETIRESE he dicho-_

Roy tomó sus cosas reclamando algo inaudible para los demás pero no para la antena parabólica de la vieja, quiero decir profesora XD.

_-Y... por cierto Sr. Mustang-_ Dijo antes de que Roy abriera la puerta- _si tiene tantas ganas de reclamar, debería comunicárselo a sus padres._

_-¡¿Qué?!-_

_-Como ha oído Sr. Mustang, quiero a sus apoderados mañana en la tarde después de clase, si no podrá entrar a mi clase.-_

_- ¬¬ como si me interesara entrar en su clase-_

_-¿qué cosa esta diciendo Sr. Mustang? ¿Quiere que agregue algo más a su hoja de vida?-_

Roy solamente la miró y cerró la puerta, **"vieja bruja , por eso no tiene marido"**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-_Roy... Roy...- _Roy parecía escuchar una dulce y suave voz a lo lejos.- _Roy... Royyy...-_ esa pequeña y dulce vocecita parecía vibrar impaciente en su oreja derecha- _ROY MUSTANG QUIERES DESPERTAR MALDITA SEA.-_

Roy despertó bruscamente e instintivamente llevó su mano a su oreja derecha.

-HAAAA!, Hawkeye, ¿qué demonios?, Mierda! ¿quién te vienes a creer tu para gritarme de esa forma ò.ó-

_-¬¬ y que querías que hiciera Sr. Mustang, si dormías como un tronco, además el pasillo no es un buen lugar para dormir ¬¬-_

_-¿¡¡Qué O.O el pasillo!!?-_se levantó rápidamente y vio como todos lo miraban raro

_- por qué me despertaste?-_

_-Que, ¿no me digas que querías seguir durmiendo ahí y parecer un borracho mediocre, aunque lo solo te falta estar borracho para ser sincera._

_-¿¡¡¡Qué!!!!?-_ Roy se levantó bruscamente, ahora si que Riza no se iba a escapar.

-_ALTO!!!-_ unos fuerte brazos lo detuvieron antes de que el pudiera hacer algo.

_-sueltameeeee... no te vengas a meter en estoooo...-_dijo el pelinegro tratando de safarse.

_-Roy...Roy... quédate ..quieto, yo le pedí que te despertara-_

_-¿y que me gritara también fue idea tuya?-_

_-Bueno..._ – soltó a Roy y se rascó la barbilla_- podría decirse de que Riza cumpliría su trabajo pase lo que pase no te parece?-_

_-seh, seh, solo mantenla alejada de mí ¬¬U-_

_-Roy-_ Ahora si se puso serio_- tenemos que hablar-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Ya todos habían salido de clases, solo quedaban tres chicos escondidos en su pequeña guarida camuflada entre tantos árboles.

_-No es por nada muchachos pero tenemos que organizarnos_- dijo Armstrong con sus estrellitas (infaltable).

_-¿De qué estas hablando Alex?-_

_-¿cómo que de qué estoy hablando Roy? ¿como no puedes entender?-_

_-Yo que hago aquí ¬¬-_ Interrumpió la rubia

_-¿Es que acaso no se acuerdan?-_

**Flash Back.**

-Kimbley su grupote de amigos buscaran venganza... lo sé- dijo Riza con su rostro ensombrecido.

-Habrá que tener cuidado...- dijo Roy mirando las estrellas.

-¿ no planean hacer nada contra ellos?-Alex se agachó a la altura de Roy Riza, ya que era demasiado alto y a Roy y a Riza les resultaba un poco molesto mirar hacia arriba cada vez que este hablaba.

Roy y Riza se miraron.

-No lo sé...- Dijo Roy rompiendo el contacto visual con Riza, Riza se entristeció- Además que ya no tengo un grupo de aliados... y ya vieron que individualmente contra todos ellos es imposible.

-Cierto...- dijo Riza tristemente.

-Pero...-Una pequeña sonrisa se figuró en los labios de Alex - Podríamos formar un grupo nosotros-Abrazó fuertemente a Roy y a Riza y el ambiente se llenó rápidamente de estrellitas rosadas.

-A..lex...me ...asfix...ias- dijo Roy con dificultad para hablar.

-o-o Disculpen...-

Riza tomó aire (le era necesario xD) Su mirada se mantenía fija en el piso- ...solos somos muy débiles...-

-Por esos mismo propongo lo de que formemos un grupo nosotros tres...- insistió Alex. Roy lo miró de reojo y dijo da mala gana –Supongo que tenemos que...-

_-Entonces seremos un grupo!!!-_ Dijo Alex muy contento y de yapa aprovecho de abrazar fuertemente a Riza y a Roy.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

_-¿es que acaso no se acuerdan?-_

_-¿Yo dije eso?-_ Dijo Roy arqueando una ceja.

_-Oh! ¿cómo es que no lo recuerdas Roy si fue hace casi una semana?-_

_- no, no me acuerdo -- .-_

_-Oh! Roy, entonces no me dejas más opción que aplicarte el antiguo remedio utilizado de generación en generación en la familia Armstrong para la memoria-_

_-¿qué? Utilizaras esos papelitos que se pegan en el refrigerador conmigo? bueno la verdad es que a mi mamá le sirven baaaaaa-_

No hubo mas tiempo, Alex jaló fuertemente a Roy y con sus gruesos nudillos comenzó a oprimirlos en sus sienes.

Riza miró el espectáculo de lejos porque:

no quería que la vieran junto a ese par de idiotas

podría ser peligroso.

_-Haaaaa! Estabieeeen lo recuerdo ahhhhh lo recuerdo ahhhh... ya bastaaaaa... por faaa-vor... sueltameeeee.- _Alex alegre soltó a Roy quien cayó al piso muy aturdido

_-Me alegro que hallas podido recordarlo, es que la verdad el antiguo remedio de la familia Armstrong siempre funciona- _

_-.siiii como quieras_- dijo balanceándose de un lugar a otro con las manos en sus sienes.

_-y yo no sé que hago aquí ¬¬-_ habló la rubia sintiéndose mas aporte que nunca

_-Oh! Riza veo que tu también necesitas el remedio-_ Alex se acercó junto con sus estrellitas, que a decir verdad se veían más amenazadoras que nunca.

_-NOOOOOOO!!!.-_ gritó aterrorizada y se alejó por seguridad propia.

_-SIIIIII!!!!-_ dijo Roy aún mareado, quería ver a Riza haciendo el ridículo por primera vez en su vida.

Pero no fue así, la verdad es que nunca (hasta el día de hoy) logró comprender como llegó esa maldita piedra a su cabeza, ni de donde Riza había sacado una y haberla lanzado tan fuerte, solo sabía que le dolía, y mucho.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-_ Roy pudo vislumbrar una cabeza rubia acercándose a él

_-dices... además de que casi me quedo sin cabeza_ ¬¬- contestó sarcástico

_-podría decirse.-_ dijo Riza indiferente-_saben...estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí, nos llamaste para hablar y la verdad lo único que hemos hecho es masacrar a Roy-_ se levanto y miró a Alex que estaba sentado, serio mirando a la pareja (uuuuiiiiii XD)

-_Que conste que dijo hemos_- se levanto ligeramente y miró a Riza - _Riza eso es un gran avance contra tu violencia injustificada hacia las personas buenas como yo- _Roy puso cara de filosofo.

_-¿Bueno? ¿Tu? ¿Es broma verdad?-_dijo la rubia arqueando una ceja y sacando otra piedra (Dios sabe de donde la sacó).

_-La verdad es que eso es un problema-_le miró con cara de psicólogo- _Riza con la violencia no lograrás nada-_ se cruzo de brazos y cerró sus ojos, Riza le hecho una mirada asesina estaba apunto de golpearlo.

_-Hey, hey ,hey-_ Los detuvo Alex antes de que tuvieran que ir a un hospital.- _tenemos que aclarar esto, no llegaremos a ningún lugar si ustedes siguen peleando como si fueran un matrimonio con problemas-_

_-EEHHHH???!!! O///O matrimonio????-_ dijeron al unísono y rojos como tomates (XD)

Riza soltó de la camisa a Roy, y este cayó al piso.

_-Así esta mejor...-_ dijo juntando sus manos y mirando hacia ambos lados_- Kimbley planea una venganza contra nosotros-_

_-¡¡¡¿¿¿Venganza???!!!!-_ Dijeron Roy y Riza al unísono. (again --)

_-¿Y como demonios sabes eso?-_ Roy se acercó a Alex

-_Bueno...-_ dijo Alex con una sonrisa de galán de telenovelas se dio una vuelta que la verdad fue bastante estúpida y señalo a una silueta que se acercaba al grupo de chicos, Roy Riza miraron con sorpresa a la figura que se acercaba.

**Continuará...**

Pensaba poner el nombre del espía X pero es que no me decido quién será, y la verdad es que este capitulo es entero aporte, pero es que no sabía escribir y me sentía tan comprometida a tratar aunque sea avanzar la historia, espero que les haya gustado, no sé ni como voy a empezar el octavo, (supongo que con el nombre del espía x) pero tengo que poner sus razones y todo eso... pero creo que hoy ando inspirada y ya se me ocurrió quien será y de un golpe se me vino su conmovedora historia del porqué decidió traicionar a uno de los integrantes del grupo de Kimbley... ups.. creo que eso fue un spoiler... bueno

Matta ne

**Unubium:** Seh.. supongo que me pasé un poco con los padres de Riza... tendré que hacer un capitulo mas light de ellos para demostrar que no son tan malos en realidad... pero es que así me lo figuré cuando se me paso por la mente el fic (hace un año atrás ¬¬) ... seh definitivamente haré un capitulo mas light de ellos y Riza porque la verdad es que estoy usando como pañuelito a Riza... ravos --.. pero sí... son sus padresXD

**Neko-O:** si tienes razón a mí igual me da rabia de repente, pero ten en cuenta que los padres jamás están conformes con sus hijos òó como los míos...òó.. uno tiene promedio 6 en el colegio, no sale a carretes y ayuda en la casa y se siguen quejando òó es increíble ...

**DKmps: **XD seh! Malditos flaites metaleros… ¿qué se creen òo? Se hacen los shulos y too eso y son mas wuashakas XD... seh! XD no me fijé en lo de las vendas... XD la magia de los fics... XD benditos fanfictions XD puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos ...y bueno con lo de la conmoción y a oscuridad la madre de Roy ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su hijo llegó moribundo... PERO VIVO XD ji y bueno ya! ya que insistes con lo de los dientes pronto vendrá la revancha de Hawkeye :D sii me has dado una idea XD arigatou gosaimatsu o (así se escribe?) y bueno aquí ta un capitulo mas prometo que el octavo viene pronto.

**X Aru x: **vale gracias en mi profile sale mi correo XD creo ¬¬...y seh! igual medios corruptos los cabros pero eso le da la emoción no? Aunque igual admito que me pasé ¬¬ ¿pero como estás tan segura de que en un colegio malo no son así?

**Mary-1993: ** que weno que te guste el fic y eso (que largo el review O.O emoción) XD y seh.. pepito descansará en nuestros corazones ¿podríamos revivirlo con alquimia no? XD tengo musas cosas que revivir con alquimia jajajaja yeso seh1 es cierto este fic tiene muchos altos y bajos XD la verdad es que no debería ser así ¬¬ menos mal que no le puse ni en comedia ni drama ¬¬ pero bueno si te agradan los altos y bajos será poh! XD seh! aquí todo el mundo odia a los padres de Riza... creeme pregunatale a una de las chicas y todos desean calcinarlos XD o la gran mayoría la verdad no quería que me salieran tan malvados ... se me salió de las manos COMO TODO EL FIC O-o oOo nooooooo

**OOo Lady Scorpio oOo :** SENSEI me a escrito un review… T-T que emoción XD y si kita el siguiente capitulo prometo actualizar pronto...y eso XD y bien trataré de estar mas a menudo en el msn... pero mi mama no me deja ;.; y se me acabó el money o.O oOo noooooooo maldición además toas las veces q me conecto jamás la veo òó exijo una satisfacción ...LA RETO A UN DUELO XD (amo a los simpson ¡que vivan por siempre XD!)


End file.
